Sakura and the Scary Scary Secret of her Past
by AngelP
Summary: Uh.. this one is so short >
1. Evil Returns

*DISCLAIMERS*  
Yadda yadda yadda. You all know the disclaimers rite now. We all know that fanfic writers dont  
own CardCaptorSakura characters and the storyline. That belongs to CLAMP. This fanfic has MY  
storyline. That's that.  
  
A/N: this part is.. kind of short..... just a spin off of the upcoming story. *SOME* S&S in here.   
The biggie will come later x_x with a fanart picture too if I can find the time to scan it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Just a reminder to all of you that next week is the Mother-Daughter dinner. It would be great   
if all you girls could make it, and it would be even better if you brought your mom with you."  
The teacher announced. "Now, class is dismissed for lunch."  
The class left in a hurry, leaving all the girls chatting about the mother-daughter dinner. Some   
excited, some angered, and some depressed.  
Our heroine just so happened to be one of those depressed girls.  
"My mom is going to make her special Ramen recipe to serve," Chiharu bragged. "She makes the best   
Ramen ever."  
"Speaking of ramen..." Yamazaki popped up out of nowhere.  
"YAMERU!! Enough of that nonsense! Not even you are allowed to make fun of my mom's ramen!"   
Chiharu yelled as she started choking Yamazaki again.  
Everyone else sweatdropped and continued eating their lunch.  
"My mom is busy, so I'll have to be by myself for the first half. My mom promised to come after,"   
Tomoyo said.  
"Mom wants us to go early." Naoko sighed. "I had to cancel my piano lessons."  
"me and my mom aren't coming." Rika said.  
"Why not??" Naoko asked.  
"My grandpa's sick, so I have to stay with her and help." Rika explained.  
"Are you okay?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Oh, don't worry. He just has the flu. We have to help though because he cant take care of himself   
and my mom says he's a handful."  
Chiharu sighed and sat back down. "You think your grandpa's a handful... try Yamazaki."  
Chiharu nodded and pointed at Yamazaki who was now getting Syaoran to buy another lie.  
The others giggled, then looked at Sakura.  
"You haven't said a word since lunch began.. you're always cheery," Naoko pointed out.  
Sakura just sat silent.  
"Are you okay?" Rika asked.  
Tomoyo shook her head. "I think it's the mother-daughter dinner."  
"I wont have anyone for the whole night..." Sakura mumbled.  
"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. You can sit with me and my mom for the whole time if you want, if you're   
going to come!" Chiharu smiled.  
Sakura smiled back. "Arigatou, Chiharu-chan."  
  
The class got down to their homework after the teacher explained briefly of what to do.  
They were assigned some math questions, leaving Sakura confused and to bear with the thought of   
thinking hard.  
Syaoran could only smile as he watched Sakura fumble with the numbers in her head. He couldn't   
see her face, but she looked cute from the back anyways. He decided to start on his work, and   
he managed to work through most of them quite easily.  
He cracked his knuckles when he hit a tough question, and got back to working again.  
Then he paused.  
What was that? Who's presence did he just feel? Someone different..  
He looked ahead and saw Sakura, who also paused. She was shaking and gripping her pencil tightly.   
The tip of the lead then broke.  
Why?  
This person.. was definitely stronger than Syaoran himself, but not as strong as Sakura. Her   
magic was overwhelming.  
But, this presence.. it was obviously disturbing Sakura.  
"Sakura, is something the matter?" The teacher asked as he turned to her.  
"N... no...... nothing.." Sakura assured.  
The teacher nodded. "If there is something bothering you, be sure to tell me right away."  
Sakura could only nod back.  
  
"Sakura, you really scared me earlier... you were shaking so much, and you looked so scared..."   
Tomoyo went to comfort her friend. "Are you sure it isn't about the dinner?"  
It was after school, and most people have already left.  
Syaoran shook his head, calling off Tomoyo's question. "The presence is weaker than yours... so..   
why?"  
Sakura looked in Syaoran's amber eyes. "I... I know that! Are... are you saying that I cant sense   
anything?"  
Syaoran, taken aback, could just stand there shocked.  
"Wh... what makes you think I'm saying that? I'm just asking why.... "  
"I know you're asking why! But your asking a question like that is like insulting what I feel!"  
Syaoran stopped for a second. Sakura never acted like this before. She would be scared at times,   
but not so scared to make her react like this.  
"Is it a ghost?" Tomoyo calmly asked.  
"Don't start either, Tomoyo. I'm... I'm not scared! Just... just surprised to feel a strong   
presence around here..!" Sakura couldn't get a grip of herself. She just stared into her friend's   
eyes, and then calmed down.  
"I'm sorry... it's just... I don't know..." Sakura sighed.  
"Don't worry about it. We'll walk home together." Syaoran told her.  
Sakura was about to make another comment about his 'insults', but trusted him this time... he had   
a gist of what was going on already.  
"So then, lets go!" Tomoyo said.  
The other two nodded in agreement.  
  
"Aren't you two cold?" Sakura asked.  
"No, It's quite warm outside... are you cold?" Tomoyo asked. "You can use my jacket if you want..."  
"It's okay. I'm just..... a little chilly." Sakura replied.  
"Are you sure?" Syaoran asked, about to offer his jacket as well.  
Sakura nodded and shivered.  
Syaoran took this as another sign of Sakura's over-modesty and took off his jacket.  
"Eeh.... uh.. Syaoran-kun.. you really don't... have to..." Sakura smiled nervously.  
"Its okay. I need to cool down anyways." Syaoran shrugged it off. "Just wear it."  
Sakura, having no choice, put on the jacket and buttoned it up. It was really warm. Sakura snuggled   
in and breathed in his scent. Then another shiver went up her spine.  
"Ho.... ho~e?" Sakura asked as she looked around.  
"You felt it too?" Syaoran asked.  
"Felt what?? Are you sensing what you felt earlier?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Yeah..." Syaoran said. Sakura didn't reply.  
"Oh my....." Tomoyo said in a depressed tone.  
"Are you okay, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.  
"I didn't bring my video camera.. I *knew* I had to bring it to school for some reason today!!"  
"..!!! Not now Tomoyo! This is a different situation.." Sakura told her.  
"..... I understand.... but it's still a shame that I forgot it." Tomoyo added.  
The three stopped in their tracks and huddled back to back. Syaoran could feel it coming closer   
and closer.  
It was coming.  
All Sakura could do was hide deeper in Syaoran's jacket.  
"There!!" Syaoran pointed to a figure appearing in the distance.  
"Tomoyo.... you'd better find a place to hide.. it'll be dangerous," Sakura turned to her friend.   
Tomoyo nodded and ran behind a few bushes not far from the place they were standing.  
Sakura, still with her back to Syaoran, wanted to turn to see the figure. Wanted to but was too   
scared to.  
But, after all that has happened.. now that she was strong....  
Everything will be all right...  
Sakura closed her eyes and smiled. She repeated the very words in her mind.  
'Everything will be all right. Because I'm Sakura, and I have people who believe in me. And   
because I have Syaoran. Everything will be all right.'  
She turned and stood behind Syaoran, who was now face to face with the figure.  
Sakura's eyes widened, showing an obvious sign of fear.  
She took two steps back.  
"No... nothing will be all right..." she whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Enjoy? Read the rest. Didnt enjoy? Dont read the rest.  
Now on to part 2 x_x wherever it is.....  
Part 2:  
Prepare for some action next chapter. Syaoran dukes it out with this new guy x_x he also reveals  
himself (hah like you all know who it's gonna be. I made him up ). Touya, Yuki and Kero come  
next chapter too x_x and... something big happens. Wanna know? That's up to you to find out.... 


	2. Tomaku, the Devil

*Disclaimers*  
Yes, our favorite part. The disclaimers. I dont own CCS (tho it does own me x_x). The characters  
arent mine. Their storyline is their storyline. All that belongs to the supercool manga group,   
CLAMP.  
  
A/N: uhm... Syaoran is more aggressive in this fic... and a lot of stuff happens. Syaoran fights  
with the newcomer. And it's big brother to the rescue. And..... more of Sakura's past (made up   
by me of course it didnt happen in the actual manga).  
  
yadda yadda blah. Now lets get on reading _  
  
From the last part:  
  
'Everything will be all right. Because I'm Sakura, and I have people who believe in me. And   
because I have Syaoran. Everything will be all right.'  
She turned and stood behind Syaoran, who was now face to face with the figure.  
Sakura's eyes widened, showing an obvious sign of fear.  
She took two steps back.  
"No... nothing will be all right..." she whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The figure started to grin, and it gave out small, deep laughs.  
"I see you still remember me, Sakura." The male voice spoke. "It's been an awful long time."  
Syaoran turned to Sakura. "You know this guy?"  
Sakura stayed silent, her heart struck with fear.  
"Tsk tsk, and you've already forgotten me. I was the last thing on your thoughts." The figure   
continued. "Too bad you ended up remembering today, because your mom isn't here."  
A sign of discomfort struck Syaoran as Sakura's eyes welled up with tears. This guy was hurting   
her, and it wasn't funny.  
Then and there, Syaoran started to wonder.. what happened to Sakura's mom..? What does her mom   
have to do with this guy?  
"Why.... why are you here?" Sakura asked, as her voice shook.  
"I came back for you, Sakura." The boy replied. "After you sealed me away 10 years ago... I came   
back for you."  
Sakura took this as a threat and hid behind Syaoran.  
"Wh... what do you want with her??" Syaoran shouted angrily.  
"Don't worry, I wont include you. I just want Sakura."  
"You leave Sakura alone, damnit!" Syaoran insisted, getting angrier.  
The boy walked closer and closer. "All I want is Sakura. That is my sole purpose of being here."  
Syaoran felt Sakura's grip tighten on his shirt.  
"No... you'll... you'll have to get through me first." Syaoran said. He forgot his sword at home;   
it was a problem. But at least to buy Sakura some time to muster up enough confidence. He should   
try.  
Syaoran approached the figure, his fists ready to fight.  
He could feel Sakura's aura trembling. It wasn't good. The fear that this guy was creating inside   
Sakura's heart was making her mentally weaker.  
"Sakura! Trust yourself and don't let your guard down!" Syaoran yelled back at her. "Everything   
will be allright!"  
Sakura was surprised. She looked as if she didn't understand the message. But then, she nodded.  
Syaoran smiled and turned back to the enemy. His shape still wasn't clear, but it was enough for   
Syaoran to see. Syaoran put on an evil grin, and got ready for a punch.  
"Lets see what you got!" Syaoran yelled as he threw a punch.   
The figure avoided this easily, so the irritated Syaoran immediately kicked.  
The figure disappeared.  
Syaoran toppled over and fell on his butt.   
"Itaaaiii...." he mumbled as he lifted his head.  
When he opened his eyes he saw the figure hovering above his stomach.  
"Is that all you've got?" The figure grinned.  
The enraged Syaoran jumped at his feet to take him down, but once again the figure teleported.  
"I hope you know that it's no use to grab me when I'm transparent like this." The figure informed.  
"Then why are you still running away?" Syaoran spat. "Show me that you aren't scared!"  
The figure became completely solid. His black hair was short and spiky, and his blue eyes stood   
out from his somewhat dark skin. He wore a loose black top and baggy black pants.  
"It'd be rude for me to continue without introducing myself." The boy bowed. "My name is Tomaku.   
But other people call me a demon, or the devil. Whichever you like."  
Syaoran gave off an evil smirk. "You wont be living long enough to remember my name, Demon."  
Tomaku grinned back. "Fine by me. I know you wont be alive long enough for me to even bother   
knowing your name."  
"Then.. let's see who's right." Syaoran challenged.  
"Fine by me. You got first."  
Syaoran took a stance, preparing for a speed attack. He took off at a high speed (though slower   
than when he had that blushing problem) and landed a punch on Tomaku's face.  
"Not bad, boy, not bad." Tomaku praised.  
Tomaku raised a leg and kicked Syaoran in the stomach with an incredible force, sending Syaoran   
to the ground.  
"Sh...it...." Syaoran managed to say, as he clutched his stomach. He almost had the wind knocked   
out of him; it was hard for him to breathe.  
"SYAORAN-KUN!!" Sakura called from behind.  
Syaoran sat up, and waved to Sakura, telling her he was fine. He got up and faced Tomaku again.  
"My my, aren't we the strong and mighty today?" Tomaku commented. He walked up to Syaoran.  
"you're lucky that I don't have to kill you, boy, because my method can only be dealt with girls."  
he grabbed Syaoran by the collar and lifted him off the ground. "But mark my word. I will get to   
Sakura."  
"DAMN YOU!! Leave her alone!!!" Syaoran shouted. It hurt to shout. It was like a strong hand   
grasping his tiny lungs. But to have the opportunity to insult this mad man, it was worth it.  
"You're weak. I'll get you out of the way in no time." Tomaku grinned.  
A bright light collected in his hand. The aura of the attack was powerful; Syaoran could feel it.   
Who wouldn't? It was right in front of his face.  
Syaoran's eyes widened as the light got brighter and brighter. Soon he was flying to the ground,   
unconscious. It didn't even give him time to scream.  
"SYAORAN-KUN!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted.  
Tomoyo's gasp was heard from the bushes.  
Sakura wasn't as scared anymore. No, not scared. She was angry. Pissed.  
She released her staff from the key, and ran in front of Syaoran.  
"You're inhuman! First you kill my mother, and injure my dad bad enough to send him to the hospital.   
Then you injure Syaoran-kun just to kill me!" Sakura yelled.  
"I never thought you had it in you." Tomaku grinned. He hovered closer to Sakura.  
Sakura's eyes widened. What was she doing? Was she crazy?  
No! She had to run away...!  
"JUMP!!" Sakura called.  
Her shoes grew wings and she jumped away.  
"Changed your mind again?" Tomaku teased. "Ohoho, you're a tough one!"   
He ended up chasing her around the lot, and finally got her cornered at a wall.  
"Now, Sakura. How would you feel dying the exact same way your mother did?" Tomaku asked.  
Sakura didnt answer. The fear grew too much in her. The only thing she could do now.. was....  
  
"Huh??" Touya looked up from his lunch.  
Touya and Yukito were eating hotdogs on the grass for a break.  
"What's wrong, Touya?" Yukito asked.  
"I... I just thought I heard Sakura..." Touya got up. "the voice was scared of something..."  
"What do you think happened?' Yukito asked as he followed Touya.  
"I dont know... I wish I knew... we should walk around. Her voice came from the left, so we   
should head that way." Touya suggested.  
"Let's go then," Yukito agreed.  
After a few more minutes of walking, the scream was clearer.  
They were closer to the park.  
"'NII-CHAAAAN!!!!!!!!!" said the scream.  
"Shit! That *is* Sakura's voice!!" Touya cursed. "...Yuki?"  
Touya turned around, and found Yue.  
"We're passing by your house on the way, right? Pick up Sakura's stuffed animal. We'll need him.   
There's a strong power in the direction of Sakura's voice." Yue instructed.  
"Right." Touya nodded.  
  
"'NII-CHAAAAAAAN!!!!" Sakura screamed again.  
This was the third time already. He still didnt come. And Sakura was still running.  
Tomaku stopped.  
"Why dont we call it quits for now?" Tomaku suggested. "I'd love to do this in front of Touya.   
So why dont we wait?"  
Sakura didnt like this idea. But she still wanted the protection of her brother. Sometimes she   
didnt appreciate it. This time, though, she needed it.  
"Fine.. we'll... we'll wait........" Sakura agreed.  
Sakura walked to the spot where Syaoran was, and put him on her back. That way, he wouldnt be in   
the middle of the fight.  
"SAKURA!!" She heard from the distance.  
She knew that voice well. The voice she has heard her whole life...  
"'NII-CHAN!" Sakura yelled in happiness. She saw him coming in the distance, and walked over to   
where Tomoyo was hiding.  
"Tomoyo-chan... please make sure Syaoran-kun doesnt help out when he wakes up.." Sakura asked.   
"He'll only get hurt again..."  
Tomoyo nodded. "But what about you? Will you be all right?"  
Sakura nodded back sadly. "I'll try... but I'm still scared.... he did something that I could   
never forgive him for.. and because of that I'm still scared.."  
Sakura handed Syaoran to Tomoyo and went to where Touya, Yue and Kerberos was standing.  
"Sakura... what's wrong?" Touya asked.  
"We felt something here, and Touya said you were probably in danger so we came too," Kerberos  
explained.  
Sakura could only look at Touya. She walked up to him and hugged him tightly.  
"Nii-chan... dont.... dont let him get me... I'm scared..." Sakura started to sob.  
Touya was confused and didnt know what to do.  
"You.. could start by telling me what happened, Kaijuu."  
Sakura jolted back up. "No time..."  
She ran over to where she felt the presence.  
"Good, he brought some friends too," Tomaku grinned. "Now, lets get this overwith."  
Again, he walked closer to Sakura.  
It was confusing the hell out of her, because she didnt know whether to be scared or to put up a   
good fight against him. She felt safer when he wasnt close, but got scared again when he was.  
Sakura closed her eyes and prepared. But then his aura went further away again.  
"Ho~e?" Sakura looked up, and saw him hovering.  
Wait a minute.. was he hovering?  
"'NII-CHAN!" Sakura yelled.  
"And *what* exactly are you doing back here, Demon? Havent you done enough?" Touya glared.  
He had Tomaku by the collar, in the exact same position when he first met ... err picked up   
Syaoran when he was disturbing Sakura.  
"Touya. What a surprise." Tomaku grinned.  
"Sakura. Go. Run." Touya said, pulling his head to the right.  
Sakura didnt know what else to do, so she got up and started heading to the right.  
Syaoran had waken up by now, and after some talking with Tomoyo, he walked up to the scene.   
Tomoyo couldnt talk him into staying.  
"Touya, Touya, Touya. After your precious sister sealed me up those years ago.. from fear.. it   
gave me the chance to improve my magic." Tomaku grinned.  
"Wh... what do you mean??" Touya asked, puzzled.  
"Watch out!" Syaoran yelled. "Who knows what he'll do!"  
Touya turned to Syaoran, even more puzzled than before. Then what he was carrying in his hand   
felt lighter. Much lighter.  
Touya turned back and found nothing. Wide eyed and confused like heck, he looked around. Then   
turned to Syaoran. "I'll get you after. Its your fault I lost him now."  
Syaoran just glared back and started heading to where Sakura headed. Tomoyo stay put in the   
bushes while everyone else followed Syaoran.  
To their surprise, they found Tomaku, who finally had a grip on Sakura. He showed that he had   
been waiting for them to stop by. Sakura struggled helplessly as he held her wrists.   
"Gentlemen.. What you've all been waiting for. In my next magic act, Sakura will now suffer the  
exact same way her mother did."  
Tomaku grinned evilly, and then kissed Sakura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like? Continue on the next part. No like? Dont read the next one.  
Now on to part 3 x_x whenever it's finished.....  
Part 3:  
What horrible thing could a kiss do to Sakura...?  
Still working on it... but anyways. I think that'll wrap up the story. It'll prolly be posted  
in a couple of days. *ahem* Sakura gets reaaally sick, tho no one knows what it is. More of a  
curse if you ask me; not a sickness. Uhm... get ready for some extreme S&S sappiness. And I mean  
EXTREME (well DUH. The love of Syaoran's life is sick ) and.. uhh... I dont know x_x I didnt  
write it yet! Just.. just wait for the next part! LOL :P 


	3. An Angels Blessing

*Disclaimers*  
Blah blah blah. Here we go again. I dont own CCS. I dont own their characters. That belongs to  
the super-cool group, Clamp *claps* yay for clamp! Arigatou Gozaimasu!  
  
A/N: Whooaaa.......... this is as big as the other two parts put together. x_x it's so long. A  
warning to you all that it gets kinda depressing somewhere in the middle. So if you dont like  
depressing fics, either skip that part or dont read it. Dont worry, there's a happy ending!  
Enough with the chatter. Read on! :D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To their surprise, they found Tomaku, who finally had a grip on Sakura. He showed that he had   
been waiting for them to stop by. Sakura struggled helplessly as he held her wrists.   
"Gentlemen.. What you've all been waiting for. In my next magic act, Sakura will now suffer the  
exact same way her mother did."  
Tomaku grinned evilly, and then kissed Sakura.  
  
Sakura's body went limp. Tomaku broke his kiss and put her down.  
"DAMNIT!!!! SAKURA!!!!!!!!" Touya yelled.  
This moment brought back many terrible memories. He thought back to when he was 10 years old. The   
same person... his mother.....  
His thoughts were interrupted with a dozen ice shards passing by. He looked up and saw Yue, who   
was pissed off about the incident as well. Kerberos had no idea what just happened; all he knew   
was that something bad happened to Sakura, and just decided to take part in the fight.  
Their powers weren't strong enough to beat Tomaku. They just hit a force feild.  
Syaoran was just standing there dumbfounded. How could a kiss be the downfall of Sakura? What did   
all this have to do with her mother?  
Syaoran just tried to get this through his head. ... That's it! That's why Sakura was so scared   
of him! He's the reason her mother died... but... he said that Sakura would suffer the same fate   
as her mom...   
Wait a minute.. that meant...  
"BASTARD!!" Syaoran shouted. He didnt know what else to do or say. He was just pissed. He felt a   
strong aura besides him.. it was somewhat similar to Sakura's... probably her brother's. But he   
never felt his power reach that level.  
"How do you feel now? I feel great. You see, I feed on magic power. Unfortunately, that's my only   
method so I only prefer girls." Tomaku grinned. "But... it seems like my work is done here. I'm   
sorry to break it to you, Syaoran, but it looks like I'm right after all."  
Syaoran could only stand there and be angry at him. Yue and Kerberos have refrained from attacking   
and concentrated on what Tomaku was saying.  
Tomaku took the opportunity to continue. "Well now. I dont think there's anyone else in Japan   
that I could go after. So maybe I'll just continue on to Hong Kong. It seems like the next   
closest place."  
Syaoran started to approach him. "You.. you wouldnt dare..."  
Tomaku grinned. "I see you have family there. This will definitely be fun..!"  
"HAVENT YOU HAD ENOUGH HERE??" Syaoran yelled.  
"WHY CANT YOU LEAVE THE WORLD ALONE? YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED!" Touya shouted.  
"I'm so sorry. I wish I could stay. But I must be on my way now, before my energy runs out."   
Tomaku smirked as he started heading in the opposite direction.  
"Bastard...!" Touya mumbled to himself. He then held out his hand and created a small glowing   
ball of energy.  
Syaoran had done the same thing. Each one growing bigger with each passing second.  
By now, Tomoyo decided to come out of the bushes and to where everyone else was.  
"Wh... what happened? What's happening now?" She asked.  
"Go and hide. It's still dangerous." Kerberos growled.  
Tomoyo went back to a closer place and took a peek of what was happening. Sakura's body was   
lifeless on the ground. Tomoyo gasped and decided not to look.  
"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!," Syaoran shouted to get Tomaku's attention.  
Tomaku turned around to see the two glowing balls held in their hands.  
"Now this should be interesting," Tomaku grinned as he came back.  
Touya and Syaoran looked at eachother.   
"As of now, this is a truce, you understand, brat?" Touya said.  
"Agreed." Syaoran replied.  
They forced the two balls together to become a bigger and brighter one. Tomaku's interest climbed   
as he watched what they were doing.  
Touya and Syaoran smirked.  
"Take this, Devil!!!!!!!!!!" They both yelled.  
Tomaku watched the speeding ball approach him. Both people were weak, so he should be able to   
withstand it, right?  
He spread out his arms and felt the chi of the ball. It felt good. He grinned. But then his   
vision went blurry. His eyes stung. Then.. his whole body stung. No, it felt like it was eating   
his flesh away.  
...what's going on? This wasnt supposed to happen.  
"N... no............ .......... c.... CURSE YOU!!!!" Tomaku yelled.  
Syaoran and Touya just watched as the devil and ball of chi disappeared into nothing together.   
They both collapsed on their knees. Tomaku was gone for good. Tomoyo saw that it was finished   
and she ran up to the scene.  
"Are.. are you both okay???" She asked.  
"No time to worry for us..." Touya asked. He struggled to get up and headed for Sakura.  
"He's right. We have to get Sakura somewhere." Syaoran also proceeded to stand up.  
"We'll go back to my place. Dad isnt home so it wont bring him a major shock yet." Touya picked   
Sakura up and put her on his back. "Let's hurry!!"  
Kerberos and Yue followed Touya, who seemed to have gained his energy back. Touya looked back.  
"Arent you two coming? We're gonna need help, I hope you know." Touya shouted.  
Syaoran and Tomoyo exchanged glances, then followed.  
  
"Get a blanket!" Touya instructed. "Get a pillow too!"  
Everyone was running everywhere around the Kinomoto residence. Touya was so nervous that it took   
him a while to open the door. It made everyone twice as nervous to have him acting this way.  
"You really oughtta take it easy. We should find a way to cure it," Kero, now in his toy form, said.  
"It's not cureable... Sakura's.... she's going to die....." Touya stammered.  
"Then what's the point of doing all this?" Kero asked.  
"Stop asking dumb questions, stuffed animal." Touya retorted. "We could at least keep her alive   
as long as possible. And keep her warm.. her body temperature is dropping."  
"Here's her blanket," Syaoran said, running down the stairs.  
"And her pillow," Tomoyo added, following Syaoran.  
"Ok. Good. Look after her, I'm going to help Yuki." Touya said as he got up.  
Syaoran covered Sakura with the blanket and Tomoyo got the pillow under her head. They didnt know   
what to do after that. Syaoran just stood there, looking at Sakura. He couldnt believe that just   
this morning, she was cheery and happy. And now her face looked so sad. Tomoyo just kneeled   
beside Sakura and looked at her friend.  
Touya came back with a pot of soup. "We should try to wake her up. That's the only kind of action   
we can get out of her right now."  
Syaoran, like a dog, obeyed Touya's order. He got Tomoyo out of his way and put his hands on her   
shoulders.  
"Sakura, wake up..." he said.  
He knew it wasnt enough. It wouldnt do good. But for some reason he couldnt.  
"Try harder than that. Or... try putting something warm on her cheeks. Her body is cold, so it   
should react to something warm." Touya crossed his hands.  
Syaoran's hands were warm, so he took off his gloves and put his hands on her cheeks.  
"Sakura?" He asked.  
Sakura's eyes slowly opened. She seemed as if she was there, but not there in a way. All Sakura   
did was look at everyone.  
"Sakura, how do you feel?" Yukito asked.  
"h..rd t.... br....th...." Sakura mumbled.  
"You'll have to try to speak a little louder than that," Syaoran softly said, as he held her   
hands tightly. "I know it's hard to breathe, but please try..."  
"Syao.... ran....... kun...." she mumbled again.  
"She's passing out again. Keep talking to her!" Touya yelled again, more nervous.  
"Sakura-chan, dont worry. Everything will be back to normal and we can forget all this," Tomoyo   
said.  
"you're right.... Tomoyo-chan...." Sakura mumbled again. She seemed to be able to talk easier,   
and breathe more. Everyone sighed with relief.  
"I'm.. happy.." Sakura smiled.  
Everyone's face was washed over with horror.  
"Happy?? Why???" Touya asked. "Dont you know what's happening?"  
"Hai... of course I know.. but... everyone's here..." Sakura closed her eyes.  
"Sakura! Dont go back to sleep!" Syaoran's voice shook.  
"I'm not going back to sleep. Just... closing my eyes..." Sakura mumbled.  
"That's it, I'm calling dad," Touya said as he reached for the telephone. "I cant just have him   
sit at work not knowing that Sakura's dying..."  
Tomoyo's eyes widened. Dying?  
"I should... go home... I'll call for them to pick me up..." Tomoyo said. "It would be easier..   
so I could go to school tomorrow..."  
"Are you sure?" Yuki asked.   
"Yeah.. I dont know how I can help.. so.. I'll go home..."  
She turned on her cell phone and talked for a while.  
"I have to go outside in 10 minutes."  
Syaoran looked at Tomoyo. He hasnt seen her sad this way. But there wasnt anything he could say. It wouldnt help, especially since her best friend was dying in front of her eyes.  
Tomoyo got up and walked out the door.  
"Dad's coming home." Touya said as he got off the phone. "And.. where's she going?"  
"It's too depressing for her. Just... just leave her." Syaoran said.  
  
The next morning, Tomoyo walked in the classroom doors, at the same time she usually arrived. She   
expected to see at least Syaoran sitting in his desk, since Sakura was usually late. She sat down   
in her desk. Everything that she thought had happened yesterday.... no. It didn't happen. Sakura's   
brushing her teeth right now and rushing out the door. It'll take her 5 minutes by rollerblades   
to get to school. School starts in 10 minutes.  
Tomoyo stared at the door. The one where Sakura and Syaoran always came in by. But each time it   
opened, it was someone else.  
The school bell rang and everyone got in their seats. The teacher walked in the classroom.  
"Let's take attendance now. Let's see...." the teacher looked around the room. "Everyone seems to   
be here.."  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura and Syaoran's seats. They still werent there.  
"Where's Kinomoto? And.. Li? Are they both absent?" The teacher asked.  
Everyone looked at Sakura and Syaoran's places to double check.  
"That's funny. They're usually there. Daidouji..? Do you know where Sakura is?"  
Tomoyo stared at the teacher, then looked at her desk.   
"Sakura's sick.." she mumbled.  
"I'm sorry..?" The teacher asked as he leaned over the desk. "What did you say?"  
"Sakura's sick.." Tomoyo repeated, a little louder.  
"Well then. I hope she gets better soon. Now, lets start off with yesterday's homework. Tomoyo,   
would you please print answer #1 on the board?"  
Tomoyo got up and slowly walked to the front. She took the chalk and put it on the board. She   
didnt write anything though.  
She did do her homework last night. That was for sure. But.. her mind was blank. All she could   
think about was what happened yesterday... Yesterday.  
"Tomoyo, we're doing yesterday's homework." The teacher reminded her again.  
Yesterday. Yesterday. The word shot at her chest like a knife. Stabbing her over and over again.  
Tomoyo dropped the chalk and fell to her knees.  
"Tomoyo!!" Chiharu and Rika yelled from the class. They got up, and Naoko followed as they rushed   
to help their friend.  
Tears started rolling down Tomoyo's eyes.  
"I cant......"  
  
The days passed, and Tomoyo never stopped by. It was now Tuesday morning, the night of the   
Mother-Daughter dinner. They didnt know how they did it, but Sakura was still alive. She could   
talk easier now, but needed a lot of rest. Her lungs wouldnt let her move much. The pain was too   
much for her.  
Syaoran paced around the living room. There she was. Sakura. Sleeping like a china doll on the   
couch. And he was doing nothing about it. He sat down on a chair, and stared at the ceiling. He   
had been staying at their place this whole time, as well as Yukito. And not a wink of sleep. He   
couldnt. Even though he was tired. He just couldnt.  
No one else could either. There was no way. Sakura tried to talk them into sleeping, but no   
matter how hard they tried, they couldnt.  
Kero stayed beside Sakura the whole time, and when Syaoran didnt have anything to do, he stayed   
beside Sakura. This made Sakura happy, even though she was dying.  
'Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked. Syaoran broke out of his trance, and he went beside Sakura.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"It's strange.. I'm scared, but I'm happy..." Sakura smiled.  
"Dont be scared. We'll find a way.. we've been thinking since the day this happened. And we'll do   
whatever is possible to keep you alive.." Syaoran slipped his hand in hers again, the same thing   
he's been doing since he got there.  
"I dont... think.... there's anymore time..." Sakura sadly replied.  
"No.. no, dont say that." Syaoran said.  
"What did she say?" Touya asked as he poked his head from the kitchen door.  
"What she said yesterday.." Syaoran sighed.  
Touya came out of the kitchen and said something to Yukito. He then went beside Syaoran.  
"Sakura, you're not going to die. We'll make sure of it." Touya tried to comfort her.  
"I really think.. it's today.." Sakura mumbled again.  
"Dont say that. It wont be today. It wont be any time this week. Nor this month. Nor in the next   
couple hundred years. So dont say that." Touya said.  
"I'll be with mom soon... and then we can both stay here even though.." Sakura said. "And you can   
tell Tomoyo that I'm still here, I'm just not coming to school.."  
"We wont have to tell Tomoyo anything." Syaoran looked at Sakura.  
"'Nii-chan... will you read Snow White to me? Like you used to when I was little?" Sakura asked.  
Touya got irritated. She made it seem like as if it'll be the last day of her life there. Not if   
he could help it though. He ran up to her room and came back with the book.  
Sakura's dad came out with a plate of snacks for Syaoran and Touya, and Yuki followed behind with   
soup for Sakura.  
"We've kept it up this far, right? We can still go on.. with your mother, she only survived for a   
day. Sakura kept it up for 4 days. Let's keep it up," Mr Kinomoto said.  
"Yeah," Touya said.  
"Is that Snow White?" Yuki asked as he looked at the cover of the book Touya was holding.  
"Uh huh. Sakura wants me to read it to her." Touya sighed.  
"That gives me an idea tho." Yuki said, going into a state of thinking.  
"An idea?" Syaoran asked.  
Everyone watched Yuki think. Even Sakura.  
"If I remember right.. Snow White got poisoned by an apple. And... the poison was removed by a   
prince. But not because he was anything special; because he removed the poison when he kissed   
Snow White, right?"  
Mr Kinomoto agreed. "That's right, that did happen.... ... ! Are you saying that..... that..."  
Yuki nodded. "If someone kisses Sakura, then the poison might lift off."  
Mr. Kinomoto nodded back. "I dont recall kissing Nadeshiko after what happened. I think it was   
because I was also injured. I couldnt bend down or move around much with a broken back."  
"It seems so long ago... it was the root of Sakura's fear for ghosts, since he looked like a   
ghost and never appeared opaque until he kissed mother..." Touya said.  
"But.. how did your mom have magic power? That kid said he only went after girls with magic power,   
right?" Yuki asked.  
"Mom told me that this kid killed himself when he was Sakura's age. Because mother didnt love him.  
He found out over time, that he could visit her if he turned himself into a ghost. He needed   
magic power for that, so he went somewhere else first to gather magic power. Then he decided to   
take mom with him... But at that point, Sakura got so mad and sealed him off." Touya explained.  
"Cant we concentrate on somethine else right now??" Syaoran asked.  
Sakura fell back asleep, as well as Kero, who couldnt stay awake any longer.  
"Right. But me and dad are gonna stay out of this. That wouldnt be right at all." Touya sighed.   
"So Sakura's *prince* will have to do the job."  
"That's not me. I already told Sakura a few years back that I'm not the one she loves most." Yuki   
stepped back with Touya and Mr. Kinomoto.  
Syaoran's face turned crimson.  
"Look, brat, you're the only one left. We all know you like eachother. So get it overwith." Touya   
growled. "This is the *ONLY* time I'll let you do this."  
"Yeah yeah yeah." Syaoran said as he looked the other way. "But you are *NOT* going to watch me."  
Mr. Kinomoto laughed. "Oh, we wouldnt bug you on such a special occaision. You'll be Sakura's hero  
for life. Everything will be back to normal." They took Kero and sat in the dining room table and   
sat quietly, not looking at Syaoran.  
"Here goes," Syaoran mumbled, as he saw no one was looking.  
His heart raced. Sakura will be just fine. Everything will be all right. And.. this was gonna be   
his first kiss. He just hoped that this wouldnt start a new addiction. His face got redder as he   
got closer to her face. It was better that she was sleeping because she would object to the fact.  
Finally. His lips met hers, and it stayed that way for about 10 seconds. Syaoran's stomach turned   
and he tried to keep his cool. He couldnt take it anymore. He stood up and gasped. He started   
breathing hard.  
There. It was over.  
Sakura will be all right.  
The men at the dining table got up and smiled. Or at least thats what Syaoran thought he saw. All   
the shapes went out of distortion. And everything was going black.  
  
"Hey, he's finished," Touya said as he got up. "If Yuki was right, it should work. Good job, brat,"  
He looked at Syaoran. Syaoran looked fine, but something wasnt right.  
"Brat, are you okay?" Touya asked, irritated.  
Syaoran collapsed on Sakura.  
"H... hey! That wasnt supposed to happen!!!" The three men rushed over to the couch. Sakura didnt   
look like she was improving, and Syaoran seemed to be in the same state.  
"That means.. that... it didnt work..." Mr Kinomoto sighed.  
"And that Li-san will die...?" Yuki asked.  
They just stood there in shock. Their plan didnt turn out right. Instead of Syaoran lifting the   
curse, it just got passed to him.  
Mr. Kinomoto looked at the two kids sadly, when a bright feather floated past his face. He looked   
around.  
"N.......... Nadeshiko??"  
Touya rubbed his eyes. It had been a while since he saw her. Yuki couldnt see her, but he did   
feel her presence.  
"Yukito-san gave me a great idea," Nadeshiko smiled. "I wasnt sure if his plan would work or not,   
so I waited until the boy Sakura likes most finished his try."  
"Wh.. what do you mean, mom??" Touya asked.  
Nadeshiko giggled. "Dont worry about anything. They both will be all right."  
"How...?" Mr. Kinomoto asked.  
"I was kissed by the same person, right? But my spirit still lives. My idea should work."  
Touya and the rest cleared the room, and their noise woke up Kero who was sleeping on the table.  
Nadeshiko first went down to Syaoran, his cheek resting on Sakura's stomach.  
"You're a brave boy. Sakura is really lucky." she said as she stroked his hair. She kissed him on   
the lips.  
She went up to Sakura. "Sakura, my baby. You're a really brave girl, and you've been good. Please   
continue helping Dad and your 'nii-chan. Always be happy." She kissed her on the lips.  
Nadeshiko got up and smiled.  
Touya was just plain confused, but watched to see what would happen.  
Syaoran was the first to open his eyes, and he got up.  
Sakura followed shortly after.  
"........'Ka-chan?" She asked as she looked around. "Mom.. where are you?"  
Nadeshiko was gone. Her job was done.  
Touya, Yukito and Mr. Kinomoto smiled. Both kids were awake.  
Sakura's first reaction was looking for Syaoran. They looked at eachother, and soon to follow was   
Sakura's tight bear hug.  
"I told you everything will be all right, Kaijuu. How do you feel?" Touya asked.  
"I feel great!" Sakura smiled.  
Then she whispered in Syaoran's ear. "I was half awake when you kissed me, you know."  
Syaoran's face turned crimson and he fell over. "AAHH!!!!!"  
Sakura just looked at him innocently, wide-eyed.  
"Dont you have a mother-daughter dinner to go to?" Mr. Kinomoto asked.  
Sakura nodded. "I'll get ready now!" she raced up the stairs to her bedroom.  
Syaoran got up and rubbed his head. "It never fails. She gets really hyper when she's fine after   
she's hurt bad."  
Touya went up to Syaoran and glared. "You, brat. You're helping with the dishes tonight."  
Syaoran could do nothing but glare back. "I bet you're slow at cleaning."  
"We'll see about that, brat!"  
Mr. Kinomoto and Yukito smiled.  
  
Tomoyo sat at the table with Chiharu. She hadnt heard about Sakura since she left their house   
that day. Maybe she was dead already. It wouldnt be good to think about it, but she was still   
depressed about it.  
"Tomoyo-chan, there's no reason why you should be depressed over Sakura having the flu. She will   
get better you know," Chiharu said.  
"I know.. but..... still..." Tomoyo sighed. "I just miss having her around and I dont want to   
disturb her at home..."  
'Maybe she got better? You never know."  
They sat in a few more moments of silence, when someone dropped a big bag of something on the   
table.  
"I'm really sorry! I just got better today, so I stayed home and helped make cookies! But to make   
all these.. I'm really sorry I'm late!" a very cheery voice yelled in front of Tomoyo and Chiharu.  
"That sounds like...." Tomoyo started.  
"Tomoyo-chan! Did you miss me??" Sakura smiled. "I'm sorry I didnt call you. Want a cookie?"  
Tomoyo smiled back. "SURE!!!"  
Tomoyo jumped up and hugged Sakura. Sakura whispered in Tomoyo's ear.  
"You'll never guess what happened. You'll never guess what Syaoran-kun did....!"  
"What did he do?"  
"He's now my lifetime hero, because he kissed me."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like? Write a nice comment. No like? Write a flame. Dont know? Dont write.  
How was it? Kinda depressing but a really nice ending, ne? Everyone's happy (except Tomaku,  
too bad for him). So let's celebrate! Our heroine still lives! And Syaoran got his first kiss!  
If it counted that is.. since Sakura was half asleep, she didnt kiss back....  
But! Onto other stuff!  
You tell me. Want a fic of Sakura and Syaoran's first kiss? Or do you want another wedding day   
fic first? I wont count votes after Jan 5th 2001. x_x  
At their first kiss: High School is finished, and S&S, our favorite heros, havent kissed yet!!!  
What's this??? Why, Syaoran, WHY????? You've been her bf for a long time already! Nani? What's   
that? You say not yet? Hurry up!  
On the wedding day fic: Syaoran's wedding day! Oooooooooo.... but... hey! Wait a minute! Syaoran,  
you're not supposed to be sad!! What's wrong??  
^_^;;; sorry 'bout that. Sweets make me hyper o_O;; 


End file.
